The invention relates generally to human-computer interfaces, and more particularly to a self-generating on-line computer based help and tutorial system.
It is becoming common for purchasers (consumer and industrial) of computer systems to custom order their machine directly from the manufacturer (e.g., an original equipment manufacturer, OEM). In addition to specifying the central processing unit, amount of system random access memory, and one or more types of long-term storage (e.g., magnetic and optical disk units), purchasers may also request their system come configured to provide certain features. Illustrative features include telephony, a backup subsystem, and digital video disk capability.
Systems are typically shipped to the purchaser with the requested features' associated software preloaded and ready to run. To assist the user, many software applications provide on-line help systems and user manuals. While on-line help systems and manuals may assist users in determining how to use a specific application or feature, they are often underused because they are perceived as difficult to understand, especially to new users. In addition, on-line help systems and manuals do not provide the user with an overall introduction to their computer system, taking instead on a feature-by-feature approach.
Failure to provide users with an overall or system's level introduction may lead to misuse, nonuse, calls to a vendor's technical support department, or feelings of dissatisfaction of the very features the user requested. This may be a particularly important issue for users of a new computer system. Thus, there is a continuing and significant need to provide users with an automated and easy to use system's level introduction to their new computer system.